marvelpediafandomcom-20200223-history
White Rabbit
The White Rabbit (Lorina Dodson) is a supervillain in the Marvel Comics Universe and a classic Spider-Man enemy. She first appeared in Marvel Team-Up #131 in July, 1983, and was created by J.M. DeMatteisFictional character biography Born from a wealthy family, the girl who would become the White Rabbit grew up in a safe, secure environment and was showered with all the material possessions she desired. However, she was bored, and only found entertainment from old novels, such as Alice in Wonderland, her favorite. As she grew older, her family married her off to an older gentleman named Lewis Dodson. She eventually had him killed, and used her inheritance to buy various gadgets so that she could experience a life full of danger and excitement. She became the White Rabbit, an eccentric female costumed criminal. While the White Rabbit is clearly insane, she is quite articulate and has a great knowledge of literature. She spent her first days as a criminal robbing various fast food joints, most notably "Kwikkee Burgers." She and her gang were eventually confronted by the Frog-Man, who was able to defeat her hired help only with Spider-Man's aid. The White Rabbit escaped, but struck later at a book fair, where she found the two super heroes once again. The White Rabbit, witnessing her men getting defeated, fled using her jet-boots, but they began to malfunction, allowing Frog-Man to knock her into a building.1 Much later, she resurfaced, plotting to get her revenge on Frog-Man. She allied herself with the Walrus, but they were defeated by Spider-Man, Frog-Man, and Frog-Man's father, Leap-Frog. Ditching the Walrus, she popped up again later with two new villains, Mad Hatter and Dormouse, though they were both actually hired actors, as no other supervillains would work with the White Rabbit.2 She formed a new plan by capturing Grizzly and Gibbon and ransoming them for one billion dollars in gold. She also created several genetically-altered rabbits, who were ready to eat Grizzly and Gibbon. The Mayor, however, only offered the White Rabbit $2.50, which caused her to raise the ransom to five billion dollars, but Spider-Man, under the alias of the Bombastic Bag-Man, infiltrated the White Rabbit's hideout and battled her giant robot. She was then knocked out by Grizzly; he and his partner had escaped, remembering Gibbon's natural affinity with the Animal Kingdom and thus taming the GM Rabbits.34 White Rabbit was later seen at an auction in which the Venom Symbiote and Scorpion suit was sold.56 She was tried to rob another bank, but was interrupted by Grizzly. However, she escaped and the police arrested Grizzly by mistake.7 In the limited series Claws, the White Rabbit, her outfit modified, became romantically involved with Arcade, a man with a dedication for drama and who controls 'Murderworlds', where people are killed off in carnivalesque ways. They go after two veteran superheros, Wolverine and the Black Cat. The two heroes manage to defeat Arcade and the White Rabbit. They are dropped off into the Savage Land, a pre-historic land hidden deep in the Antarctic. The White Rabbit became queen of a group of tribal warriors.8 White Rabbit returns in Dark Reign: Mister Negative #1. She is a part of the Hood's gang, and attacks Mister Negative.9 White Rabbit is next seen in Los Angeles, where she is working as a drug dealer to the rich and famous. One of her clients is Bobby Carr, Mary Jane's boyfriend. Carr is also an actor and is using Mutant Growth Hormone to bulk up for a movie role. The Rabbit turned on her client when the U.S. Department of Justice wanted him to inform them who his dealer is. White Rabbit and her gang attacked Carr and MJ at a trendy Los Angeles club, gassing the party goers. Mary Jane rescued Carr, Mary Jane took out White Rabbit at the club, when the police arrive and took the White Rabbit custody.10 Other versions White Rabbit appears in the Marvel Adventures Spider-Man series. She is romantically interested in Venom, and even writes to him when he is in the Vault. White Rabbit plans a series of Lewis Carroll-inspired robberies alongside Venom, while he pretends to be Spider-Man's new unwanted sidekick. However, Spider-Man figures out the plan, and easily defeated White Rabbit.11 References ^ Marvel Team-Up #131 ^ Spectacular Spider-Man (vol. 1) #185 ^ Spectacular Spider-Man (vol. 1) #253 ^ Spectacular Spider-Man (vol. 1) #256 ^ Marvel Knights Spider-Man #6 ^ Marvel Knights Spider-Man #12 ^ Secret War: From the Files of Nicky Fury #1 ^ Claws #1-3 ^ Dark Reign: Mister Negative #1-3 ^ Amazing Spider-Man #605 ^ Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man #35